Sm64hacks.com
SM64Hacks.com is a website made for mainly listing all the hacks of Super Mario 64, and the resources used to play and modify the hacks. The website works on listing all rom hacks of Super Mario 64, and add as much information and resources as possible. While most websites only adds hacks submitted by the creator, sm64hacks.com works on publishing any rom hack in a "journalistic matter", even if it's been submitted or not. The information on the website is mostly collected from various information scattered around the internet, mainly by its creators. Information have also been collected from talking to the creators, and by playing the games. The rom hacks listed contains downloads for all available versions, almost all in a pre-patched format, which means the game doesn't have to be patched with the original game, as it must on most websites. The website runs on MyBB, a message board script, with a portal plugin. the rest is coded customly for the website. History The goal was to gather the information about and downloads to the available rom hacks, as most of it was scattered around in YouTube videos, creators websites, wikis and others. At this time, there were no main website to submit completed Super Mario 64 hacks to. Some of them were submitted to smwcentral.com, which mainly contained Super Mario World hacks. Most of them were available on YouTube, and some were only available packed inside large .zip files released by people which had been in the community for a long time, and received many hacks from various creators. The domain was registered around June 2015, and is owned by Vidoy. A few weeks later, a team of users on Twitch, mainly streaming Super Mario 64 hacks, helped building the website as it is today. Most of these original contributors have vanished, but others have come along to help later on. In January 2016, sm64hacks.com made a cooperation with the Super Mario 64 Hacks Wiki (this wiki) as both of the websites' goals is to gather information about Super Mario 64 hacks. Any wiki page containing a certain rom hack, will be linked to from sm64hacks.com, and link to its sm64hacks.com download page. A "wiki" link menu will also be added on sm64hacks.com to link directly to this wiki. Activity The website lacks forum activity and registered users, but according to statistics, the website as of January 2016 has over 1500 people using the website. The usage is mainly downloading Super Mario 64 hacks listed on the website, with an average of about 50 new visitors each day, not including returning visitors. According to collected analytics data, most people using the website is from United states or English speaking countries, although a large chunk of the users lives in Russia or China. Contributors Volunteer The website is based on volunteer work. However, parts of any donations may be shared between the volunteers, based on the amount of their work. Anyone who wants to volunteer should register at sm64hacks.com and send a private message to Vidoy. Suggest what you would like to do to volunteer. You may also volunteer by adding information this wiki. Discord https://discordapp.com/invite/jD2X5cP[[Category:Useful Links]]